


Ex To See

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Ex To See

_Everywhere we go you keep looking around_  
_Fixing your make up like it’s about to go down_

  
_And he walks in, it all makes sense_  
_Suddenly you’re climbing all up next to me, next to me_

  
_I ain’t no fool, you rascal you_  
_You don’t want me you just want your ex to see, ex to see_

* * *

 

“Hey Mick, what are you doing tonight?” you asked your friend and fellow hunter.

“Nothing, why?” he asked, scrolling through his phone.

“A friend of mine is having a bonfire party. I wasn’t going to go but I decided I need to try and get out more. I was hoping you would go with me.”

Mick quickly looked up from his phone at you. “You are asking me to a party?”

“It’s not a big party or anything. Just a couple hunters having a drink and comparing scars.”

“Of course I will go. What time should I pick you up?” he asked.

“Eight?”

“I’ll be there.”

* * *

 

You heard someone banging on the bunker door and checked your make up in the mirror one more time before opening the door.

“Hey! Ready?”

“Sure. You look stunning,” Mick said.

“Thank you,” you replied as he escorted you to his car.

You chatted with Mick on the drive over but in your mind you were going over how you would react when he walked in. Your ex. The reason you asked Mick to come.

He was sure to be there, the hunters who were throwing the party were the friends the two of you had when you were together.

Your ex had always been jealous of Mick and the friendship between you once Mick left the British Men of Letters, so you were hoping to make him a little jealous.

Maybe he would even regret leaving you for another hunter.

* * *

 

The bonfire was fun and Mick got along with everyone. It was nice to catch up with hunters you hadn’t seen for months. You were laughing and having so much fun you almost forgot why you were there until he walked up.

As soon as you saw him you reached over to take Mick’s hand, scooting across the log to sit closer to him.

Mick looked down at you with a big smile as you tucked yourself into his side just before your ex walked up to where you were sitting.

His greeting was cool and you could tell it bothered him to see you with Mick.

While your ex chatted with the people beside you, you grinned and rested your head on Mick’s shoulder, celebrating your small victory and missing the hurt in Mick’s eyes.

“What was that?” he asked once you were in the car, his voice low.

“What?”

“This wasn’t a date,” he said, it wasn’t a question.

“No. I thought you knew that.”

“At no point did you explain to me what this was,” he said, and you could hear the anger in his voice.

“Mick, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to put you in an awkward spot,” you said. “I thought when you said yes you knew why. Why else would you have said yes? It’s not like you want to take me on an actual date.”

The rest of the car ride was silent and when Mick pulled up at the bunker you got out without saying a word. You had thought you would feel victorious tonight but instead you felt awful.

* * *

 

Mick avoided you for the next week. After trying to apologize again but being ignored, you gave up.

A week later everyone met up at one or the bigger bars in town to celebrate Jody’s birthday. You went, hoping for a distraction, but when Mick walked in you decided to make up an excuse and leave, you didn’t think you could handle being ignored anymore.

Before you could leave you saw your ex walk in with a group of hunters. For the first time since he broke up with you, it didn’t bother you. Looking at him laughing and flirting with the girls in his group you saw him as he really was, a scum bag who cheated on you and wasn’t worth your time.

But of course when he turned your way he recognized you and headed right for you. You sighed, wishing you could run out the back. You didn’t want to deal with his bullshit tonight.

“There you are,” you heard Mick say from beside you as he wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you to his lips without warning.

His kiss was passionate and dominating, his lips warm against yours. When his tongue lightly traced the seam of your lips you opened your mouth to him, your hands coming up to wrap around his neck as you lost yourself in the feeling.

You heard someone cough and you turned to see Donna staring at you, your ex was nowhere to be seen.

You were shaking, you had never been kissed like that before.

Suddenly you knew you were going to cry and you had to get away so you could. Pulling away from Mick’s embrace, you grabbed your purse and practically ran for the door, digging your keys out as you moved.

“Y/N, wait!” you heard Mick call, but you didn’t slow down until he grabbed your arm in the parking lot. “I thought that’s what you wanted, for your ex to see.”

“I thought that’s what I wanted too,” you replied.

“Then what’s wrong?”

“I realized this week that I don’t care about him and all the bullshit. I miss my friend more. I’m sorry I hurt you.”

Mick ran his hand through his hair. “It’s ok. Don’t worry about it.”

“Nobody has ever kissed me like that before,” you said softly, your cheeks hot and your eyes burning as you looked over his shoulder instead of making eye contact.

He took a step closer and touched your cheek, forcing you to look at him. “That’s because nobody has ever loved you like I love you.”

You couldn’t stop the tears this time as they spilled from your eyes.

Mick made a laughing sound. “It’s always nice to tell a girl you love her and have her cry.”

“I’m so sorry, I was so busy with my past I didn’t see what was in front of me,” you said, your hand coming out to rest on his bicep.

“I’ve missed you so much this week. I didn’t realize how much you meant to me.”

“Just kiss her again so we can go back inside and do some shots,” you heard. You turned to see Donna standing by your car.

Mick must have given her a look you couldn’t see.

“What? I followed her out to make sure she was okay and then stuck around for the show,” she said.

“You heard her Mick,” you said. “Kiss me again so we can go back inside and do shots.”

He grinned, his hands pushing the hair back from your face as his lips met yours again.

 


End file.
